Uncertain
by rolypolyrizzoli
Summary: As interviews begin with each other, Kristen suddenly falls for Dakota.
1. Prologue

**A Prologue. **

**Kristen first realizes she has feelings for Dakota during their interviews together. **

**I do not own them. They own each other**.

* * *

Its the first Interview for The Runaways at Sundance and I'm sitting here quietly with Dakota waiting for the interviewer to start the interview. Fidgeting with my fingers and hair, Dakota leans over to whisper in my ear,"When do you think we'll start?" she asks, as her breath lingers on my neck. I shiver. I don't know what I'm feeling, I'm confused. Shes best friend, why do i have these feelings? I breath in then out, "No Idea" i said quietly. She smiles at me. I smile back. Shes so beautiful. What is wrong with me? Ive never felt this hard for a girl. I didn't even know i liked girls. Maybe is was that kiss? As my thinking it over the interviewer begins by saying "Hey Girls!" I jumped, Dakota patted my back a little. It calmed me. I am falling for this beautiful blue eyed girl. her name is, Dakota Fanning.

* * *

Review! Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's Chapter 1 of Uncetain. This is Kristen's Point of View.**

**I don't own them. They own each other.**

* * *

**Kristen's POV**

Its the first day of interviews at Sundance for The Runaways, and we just got done with morning interviews. It was about time for lunch and so i thought to ask Dakota to go out for lunch. As we were walking out to our cars i asked "Hey, do you wanna get lunch together?" she smiled that smile that gets me every time. "Sure, why not." she said happily. "Will talk my ride." I said. It would be just the two of us and my driver, in Dakota's car were her people, i wanted to be alone.

I didn't want to go to any fancy restaurant, and be noticed so i decided to go back to the hotel and we eat my room. "Where are we going?" Dakota asked anxiously. "Oh..uh.. well i thought we'd go back to the hotel and eat. Just stay out of the public eye if that's okay with you?" i asked a bit nervous she'd want to go out instead. "Oh that's fine, i totally understand." She said with that smile. I smiled back. She continued to look out the window the rest of the way there. I watched her for a little while, wanting to put my hand through that blond hair, then my phone buzzed. I jumped and she looked over. "Oh its just a text from Rob." I said startled. Oh my god i never thought about him and what he'd think about all this. I was so in love with him..but loved some else just as much, that someone a girl. Its like the whole Jacob, Bella, Edward thing except this time a guy and two girls. ugh. Why love gotta be so complicated? Rob's text said "Hey Babe, just wanted to know how things were. Miss you and love you!" I smiled and wrote back "Things are great! Just having lunch with Dakota now." I plopped the phone back into my lap and sighed. "Everything Okay?" Dakota asked looking my way with her hands in her lap with a worried look in her eyes. I wanted to hug her. "Oh fine. I just miss him." Lies. I wanted to kiss you, and bad. She smiled and patted my leg, "Don't worry, just another day of this and you'll be home with him." I smiled and placed my hand on her hand. She didnt even budge or pull away. "I know." I said and i started to link my fingers through hers. Again she didn't pull away. We sat like that until we got to the hotel.

"You know, I'm not so hungry anymore." Dakota said smiling at me as we made our way into my room. "Oh..well me either. We got like 2hrs until our next interviews. We can just chill here i guess." I said happily. She plopped on the couch and turned the TV on. "Come here." she said patting the spot next to her on the couch. I walked over and kicked my chucks off and sat down with my feet under me. She smiled at me then looked over at the TV. "Lets see if theres a movie on or something." she said. I stared at her as she clicked through the channels. "ugh nothing on" she said annoyed. I brought my hand up and took the remote out her hand, "How about we talk" i said smiling at her. "What do you want to talk about?" she said with a smile as she placed her hands in her lap. I stared at her and she stared at me. I didn't know how long we stared at each other for, but i moved closer and placed my hand on hers again, like what we did in the car. She still didn't budge. Did she like me too? I linked our fingers together, and looked into her big blue eyes, then leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Our hands unlinked and moved through each others hair. I didn't notice but i was on top of her. She moved and laid down on the couch, gasping for air we stopped, and stared. We both smiled at each other. Was this for real? I started to sit up, she stopped me and pulled me back down and kissed me, hard. I started to unbutton both our jeans. She didn't stop me. I wondered how wet she was for me as i was for her. Still kissing we took each others pants off, i took one hand and slid down her stomach into her wet hot pussy. She moaned. Ive never heard that come out of her. I wanted this to be her first and best girl on girl experience ever. Her hands also started to move to mine. I felt her go in, I moaned then she moaned. I took my hands out and removed her tshirt as she did mine. Just in Bras and Underwear, i got up, she looked confused. "Let's take this to the bedroom" i said grabbing her hand. We made our way to the bed room. She crawled in bed unhooking her Bra i climbed on top, kissing her neck down to her boobs, nibbling and sucking. She moaned. I continued kissing her stomach then got to her mound. I took her underwear off, rubbing one finger on her lips making her moan for more. "Kristen..please..just do it.." she said out of breath. Not knowing what shes done before and how she likes it. I just put one finger in. She moaned so loud. I giggled. Thrusting in and out as fast i could, i could feel her muscles tinging. She moaned again, then came. I kissed her lips and used my tongue to scoop out her come and brought myself up to her so she could taste herself. She then moved on top. It was my turn. I didn't know what Dakota knew about this. She started kissing me nice and slowly letting me enjoy it. She then started kissing my neck, moving down to my chest. I unhooked my Bra for her. She did exactly what i did. Hers seem so much better then what Rob does. I moaned. She then started kissing my stomach all the way to my mound. I took my thong off for her. It was so soaked. All because of her. She first used to hand, using one finger just going in and out. I moaned. "oh.. babe..you can use as many fingers as you want. " she smiled. I was surprised. She took her finger out, not looking at her, i felt her tongue instead. oh my god this was amazing! Where the hell did she learn this! "OH MY GOD, DAKOTA" I moaned. I was about to come, i didn't know she was going to come out or not. "Uh.. babe.. I'm going to come any second now. You might wanna take you tongue out.." I said out of breath. She didn't move. Oh god. "Oh my god... ohh uhh.." I came. she came out using her tongue to clean up. Then came up to kiss me. So i could taste myself.

Both out of breath laying side by side hands linked together, we just stared at each other and said nothing. This was to perfect. I looked over at the digital clock next her. "We better get ready. We have less then an hour before interviews again." I said quietly to her. She smiled and sighed "I don't wanna move. I like this." She scooted over, i put an arm around her and she hugged me, still naked. "Me either." I said. Kissing her head. "Kristen?" she asked "Hm?" i said happily. "Can we do this again tonight?" I laughed. "Sure why not?" she squeezed me. She said something i thought i'd never heard her say, "I love you, Kristen Jaymes Stewart, I want you forever. " I sighed. I want her too. What about Rob? What about coming out to people? "I want you forever too, Dakota" It was true. I wanted her.

* * *

Review! Let me know what you think!


End file.
